


A Private Meeting

by aryas_zehral



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/F, In Public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryas_zehral/pseuds/aryas_zehral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ distracts Emily in the conference room at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Private Meeting

“JJ, what are you...?” Emily asked as she was pulled into the BAUs meeting room. The lights were switched off and the blinds drawn. She didn’t need to be able to see the person who was accosting her to recognise her friend, colleague, partner, whichever label was appropriate. Lover perhaps? Her words were stopped by JJ as she pulled her head down to hers, pulling her into a scalding kiss. JJ kicked the door closed behind them then turned them, pushing Emily against it. Emily pulled back from the kiss, eyes wide, to look at JJ in the dim room. “JJ?”

“Shh,” JJ replied, leaning against Emily and initiating another kiss. Emily allowed herself to sink into it for a moment bringing her hands- so far stunned and by her side- up to cup JJ’s face, tangling in the hair that hung loose around it. For several minutes they lost themselves in kissing and in the feel of lips and tongues and teeth, unconscious of the need for air or the people outside the room.

“Morgan, have you seen JJ?” Hotch’s voice rang out suddenly from the other side of the door, snapping Emily back to awareness. Her body stilled, hands falling to her side, as if she was hiding from a predator and considering fleeing. Her heart pounded in her chest so hard she thought it must be audible even outside the room. JJ seemed disinterested in the very real possibility that they would be caught, her hand sliding down to Emily’s shirt, deftly undoing the buttons. Emily’s hands came up to stop JJ, but JJ only smiled.

“Don’t worry,” she whispered. “They won’t look in here. Not yet.” JJ kissed her again, and while she was distracted JJ continued unbuttoning her shirt, exposing her lacy bra to the air. Emily gasped, attention snapping back to what was happening inside the room, as JJ dipped her head, her mouth covering Emily’s left nipple through the fabric of her bra, tongue circling it, pressing the lace into the skin. The fabric suddenly felt rough against her as the pattern caught on the rapidly tightening skin. Torn, she heard footsteps approaching the doorway, the gait sounding like Morgan’s, as her stomach twisted, anxiety and fear mingling with arousal.

“JJ please, they’ll hear us,” Emily whispered, trying not to move in case she made a noise and drew the attention of the two colleagues on the other side of the door.

As if on queue, Emily heard Morgan’s voice, barely muffled by the door, answering Hotch, “She was here a minute ago. She said she was going to grab something to eat with Prentiss.” Emily strained to hear what was said next outside of the room but was distracted as one of the hands that was holding her still moved to her waistband, pulling the shirt free. JJ’s nimble fingers quickly undid the buttons and zip of her suit pants before dipping below to trail along the belly and down to the matching lace panties that covered her mons. She traced the path of her slit, teasing fingers light against her labia. Emily heaved, sucking in a breath, at the sensations, heightened by the adrenalin pumping through her system as their co-workers continued to talk on the other side of the door. She groaned, low and soft, into the quiet room. JJ pulled back from her breast, the air shockingly cool against her damp bra and skin, grinning.

“Shh,” JJ said, her voice a teasing sing-song. “They’ll hear you.” She slipped a hand below Emily’s panties, fingers zeroing in on Emily’s wetness, and Emily bit down a moan both at the thought of being heard and at the sensation. Her own hand came to press against her mouth as she turned her head to one side, pressing her cheek against the cool wood of the door.


End file.
